Hipo y Thoothless eran los villanos
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: "No eres un vikingo. No eres mi hijo" había dicho su padre. Después de ser despreciado por toda su tribu e ignorado por su propio padre, Hiccup cambia, escapa de la isla con Chimuelo y crece con ansias de venganza, deseando mostrarle al mundo de lo que él es capaz. Literalmente, se volvió neutral, atacando tanto al Red Death como a Berk. TENGO PERMISO DE CONTINUARLA!
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup entró al ruedo arrastrando los pies pesadamente. Agarró un escudo circular de madera y un simple cuchillo de menos de diez centímetros de largo.

-Mm… yo escogería el martillo- murmuró el padre del niño, sin darse cuenta de que el martillo era casi más grande que su hijo.

Hiccup suspiró.

-Estoy listo- dijo en voz alta

Él, el "pescado parlanchín" de la aldea, era el mejor adolecente en el entrenamiento contra dragones. ¿Qué como lo logró? Pues, el tenía secreto: el último Furia Nocturna, uno de los dragones pequeños más poderosos y peligrosos, era su mascota y mejor amigo. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera sus amigos del ruedo. ¿Y tener un dragón mascota hacía que lucharas bien contra ellos? Algo así. Gracias a su dragón Chimuelo (por sus dientes retractiles) sabía que la Hierba Draguna podía usarse para calmar a los Gronckle, los dragones le tenía una fobia incurable a las anguilas marinas, que sin la cola los dragones no podían volar, que si rascaban cierto punto en el cuello del dragón podía hacer que se tirara al suelo de placer, etc. Y de lejos parecía que los golpeaba o asustaba él, cuando solo un par de herramientas servían para amansar dragones.

Pero ser tan bueno en eso, aunque le daba muy buena reputación, traía algo que todos en la aldea querían. Menos él: matar a un Pesadilla Monstruosa. ¿Y qué tan difícil puede ser? Por empezar, Hiccup no quería matar dragones. Por seguir, el Pesadilla Monstruosa era letal. Y por terminar, ese dragón le prendía fuego a su piel. Una sola falla y terminaría muerto. ¿Y quién protegería a Chimuelo entonces? Hiccup sabía cuanta reputación valía la cabeza del dragón, pero prefería que esta siguiera en su lugar.

Las dos puertas de madera se abrieron dejando salir a, lo que parecía a simple vista, una masa de fuego, pero en realidad era un Pesadilla Monstruosa.

El monstruo recorrió el ruedo trepando por la red de cadenas que tenía por techo (que muy práctica no era en un lugar donde nieva nueve veces al año y graniza los otros tres). Escupió fuego ahuyentando a un montón de personas.

Hiccup solo soltó el cuchillo y el escudo.

-Buen chico- dijo acercando sus manos al hocico de la bestia.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" "es una locura" murmuraban los vikingos de las gradas.

-Paren la pelea- dijo Estoico e n voz alta.

Hiccup se sacó el casco vikingo lentamente para no asustar al dragón.

-No soy uno de ellos- dijo en voz alta arrojando el casco. La confianza y la esperanza se reflejaron en los ojos del dragón. El chico de acercó al monstruo mientras le rascaba el cuello cariñosamente- Buen chico. Te portaste bien- le dijo Hiccup, sin cuidado a que todos lo oyeran.

-¡He dicho que pare la pelea!- gritó Estoico golpeando (y doblando) la baranda de metal del ruedo con un martillo gigante.

Las pupilas del dragón se contrajeron ante el ruido que lo había asustado visiblemente. Este saltó sobre Hiccup tratando de morderlo.

El niño corrió por todo el ruedo tratando de huir del monstruo, ahora enloquecido.

Lo que no sabía era que su mejor amigo corría al pueblo en su auxilio.

El Pesadilla Monstruosa lo aprisionó con su garra en una especie de jaula. Cuando Hiccup pensó que había llegado su final, una explosión se produjo sobre la cabeza del dragón dejando entrar a otro más pequeño y oscuro.

-¡Chimuelo!- gritó Hiccup

El dragón atacó ferozmente al Pesadilla Monstruosa, mordiendo sus alas y rasguñándole el hocico.

Chimuelo consiguió ahuyentar al Pesadilla Monstruosa. Pero los vikingos saltaron dentro del ruedo. Y Chimuelo pensaba defenderse.

Arrastró su cola por el suelo haciendo tropezar a varios vikingos. Luego dos saltaron armados con lanzas hacia el dragón, pero este los arrojó lejos golpeándolos con sus alas.

-¡Chimuelo! ¡No!- lo retó.

Estóico se acercó corriendo al dragón, hacha en mano. Alzó el arma, a punto de clavársela en la cabeza, cuando Chimuelo saltó sobre él, inmovilizándolo contra el piso. Abrió su boca, listo para disparar una bola de fuego.

-¡Chimuelo! ¡No!- El dragón cerró la boca y le lanzó una mirada de víctima a su amigo. Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

Esa pequeña distracción bastó para que otro vikingo le golpeara la cabeza y otro lo inmovilizara contra el suelo.

-¡No! ¡No lo lastimen!- les gritó Hiccup. Trató de acercarse, pero Astrid lo frenó- ¡No! ¡No!- se llevaron a Chimuelo a la fuerza fuera del ruedo. Estóico escupió sangre y tomó a su hijo del brazo, arrastrándolo a la sala de juntas.

-Debí saberlo- murmuró el líder -¡Debí ver las señales!-

-Pero papá…- protestó Hiccup

-¡Teníamos un trato!- le espetó

-Lo sé, metí la pata… Ay, desquítate conmigo, enfádate conmigo… pero a Chimuelo no le hagas nada-

-¿El dragón? ¿¡Eso es lo que te preocupa!?-

-¡El solo estaba protegiéndome!-

-¡Han matado a cientos de nosotros!- le gritó Estóico.

-¡Y nosotros a miles de ellos! ¡Solo se están defendiendo! Entiende hay… problemas mayores en su isla…-

-¿fuiste a su nido?-

-¿dije que nido?- se hizo el tonto.

-¿¡Como lo encontraste!?-

-No, fue Chimuelo. Solo un dragón puede encontrar su isla- dijo Hiccup. Al ver el rostro pensativo de su padre (lo difícil que es hacer que Estóico piense) agregó:- No, papá ¡No sabes a qué te enfrentas, nunca has visto nada igual!- Pero como siempre, él solo lo ignoró-¡Papá, por favor! ¡Por una vez en tu vida escúchame!- chilló lo agarró del brazo tratando de pararlo, pero Estóico lo empujó hacia el suelo haciendo que se cayera.

-Elegiste tu bando con ellos. No eres un vikingo- sentenció- No eres mi hijo.

Hiccup se sentía realmente herido. Él… su propio padre… lo odiaba. Nunca lo escuchaba y ahora iba a enviar a su perdición a un montón de vikingos y seguramente después iba a matar a su mejor amigo…

Pronto, la ira creció dentro del joven. No podía permitirlo. No le importaba lo que diría su padre, o los otros vikingos. Tenía que salvae a su amigo… sin importar el costo. Luego… ya vería.

Estaba anocheciendo, el sol apenas se veía en el horizonte. Y ahí estaba: de pie, sobre el muelle enfrente del barco donde tenía a su mejor amigo atado con sogas y con la cabeza inmovilizada.

Hiccup llevaba una capa de piel con una capucha para que nadie lo reconociera, pues ya era como "el traidor" de la tribu.

Se acercó al dragón negro, que para su suerte lo reconoció. Le sacó las correas de cuero de la cabeza, las cual tenía para evitar que abriera las mandíbulas. Trató de sacarle el aro de madera que tenía en el cuello y, al ver que no podía, sacó un cuchillo de los pliegues de su capa y trató de forzar la cerradura con él. Una vez que el dragón estuve libre, se guardó el cuchillo de nuevo en la capa y se subió a su lomo.

-Tranquilo, amigo- le acarició la cabeza en un intento de calmarlo.

-¡Eh!- gritó un vikingo con un hacha de doble filo en la mano-¡Detente!-

-Ay, genial- dijo Hiccup con su típico sarcasmo.

Chimuelo le gruñó al hombre y se lanzó hacia adelante, atrapándolo contra el suelo. Alzó su cabeza y abrió sus fauces y disparó una bola de fuego. Hiccup no hizo nada para impedirlo.

El dragón alzó el vuelo, entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Muerte.

Muerte era todo lo que el joven jinete podía ver mientras sobrevolaba su aldea. Dragones muertos, sangre esparcida por todas partes, la muerte de cientos de dragones que solo querían vivir. Estos dragones no tenían opción, no podían vivir: si no levaban comida al Red Death, este se los comía. Y si llevaban comida, los vikingos los mataban. No tenían opción. El destino de todos estos dragones era morir.

No era justo. Los vikingos eran ignorantes y brutos. Recordaba ver como sus compañeros en el ruedo rechazaban el Libro de los Dragones. Porque a las personas no les importa el "por qué", solo el "qué".

La ira creció dentro del chico. Ver a todos los dragones que solo hacían lo que tenían que hacer para vivir masacrados. No soportaba esa injusticia.

Chimuelo, quien lo comprendía mejor que nadie con solo una mirada, plegó ligeramente sus alas, descendiendo un poco acercándose a las casas.

-¡Furia Nocturna!- gritó un vikingo

-¡Al suelo!- exclamó otro.

Los vikingos obedecieron la orden, agachándose y cubriéndose con los escudos.

Pero un pobre y distraído desafortunado no escuchó, por lo que la bola de fuego de Chimuelo impactó contra él, dejando en su lugar una mancha oscura de cenizas.

No era exactamente venganza, sino justicia. Justicia por todos los dragones masacrados. Justicia por todas las muertes injustas.

E iba a cobrar todas esas muertes.

El dragón negro disparó a la última atalaya con una catapulta en Berk, pues las otras habían sido destruidas por los dragones. El fuego estaba consumiendo a Berk y los vikingos apuntando al cielo.

Pero Hiccup y Chimuelo ya se habían ido.

Sobrevolando Berk, Hiccup Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado: con su mejor amigo acababa de hacer lo que había querido impedir toda su vida, habían matado a dos vikingos y destruido la atalaya.

Y no sentía absolutamente nada de culpa.

"No eres un vikingo, no eres mi hijo" había dicho Estóico.

Hiccup apretó los puños. No era justo. Los vikingos no sabían absolutamente nada sobre justicia.

"Tienes razón, papá" pensó "No soy un vikingo. Y mejor así"

EL joven y su dragón se introdujeron en la oscuridad de la noche perdiéndose en la penumbra.

EL primer jinete de dragón voló al ras del mar dejando una estela por debajo de su dragón.

Habían pasado solo dos horas desde que Hiccup y Chimuelo había destruido la última atalaya que quedaba en Berk, y ninguno se sentía culpable.

Hiccup volvió a analizar su situación (ahora con más puntos en contra)

Primero, había escapado (punto en contra) con su mejor amigo (punto a favor). Había destruido la atalaya (punto en contra) y lo creía traidor (otro punto en contra).

Así que estaban… mmm… perdiendo tres a uno, por así decirlo.

Chimuelo ascendió casi doscientos metros volando.

-Una oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida ¿No, amigo?- le dijo a Chimuelo.

Recibió un gruñido de aprobación.

-Okey… ¿Es en serio?- le preguntó, pues él había bromeado- Bien ¿qué te parece explorar un poco?-

Recibió otro gruñido de afirmación.

El dragón plegó sus alas, cayendo en picada instantáneamente.

-a ver, probemos con esto- Hiccup levantó los pies de las espuelas (o como se llama donde se ponen los pies cuando montas a caballo) y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo.

Se acordó de la última vez que algo así había pasado: se había desenganchado por accidente y casi mueren ambos.

Pero todo terminó bien.

Hiccup sentía el viento en su cara, el aire frío revolviéndole el cabello y la zarpa de Chimuelo haciéndole dar vueltas sobre su propio eje.

Pero las cosas casi salen mal, pues no estaban tan arriba como creían. El mar estaba oculto por la neblina de la noche y Hiccup cayó al agua seguido de su fiel dragón.

Hiccup trató de nadar, pero el agua helada le entumecía los músculos y le quemaba (sí, el frío quema a veces), y la oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver. Cundo por segunda vez en el día creyó que había llegado su fin, unas garras lo elevaron del suelo.

-Gracia, amigo- dijo creyendo que Chimuelo lo había rescatado.

Pero estaba equivocado, pues un dragón un stormcumper para ser exactos con cuatro alas, ojos amarillos, grandes cuernos a modo de cejas y rasgos gatunos lo sostenía por los brazos. Hiccup se alarmó, pues, aunque sabía por qué los dragones robaban comida, no impedía que lo capturaran como presa.

-¡Eh! ¡Soltame!- le gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre del dragón.

Exhausto, volteó la cabeza para ver a Chimuelo, pero la niebla volvía a cubrir el mar, haciéndole imposible ver más allá

Chimuelo sintió como el agua helada lo golpeaba. Trató de nadar usando sus alas como aletas, pero solo movía más el agua haciendo que fuera más difícil. El frío le entumecía los músculos, la oscuridad le impedía ver y no sabía si su amigo estaba bien. Rugió para llamar a Hiccup, pero nada.

En el cielo, un Metamórfala (también conocido como Ala-cambiante) rojo escarlata escuchó los rugidos del dragón negro y vio sus chapoteos en el agua. EL Metamórfala miró curioso al Furia Nocturna y se lanzó a recogerlo con sus garras.

El dragón de cuatro alas y rasgo gatunos lo dejó en una especie de cueva oscura, donde había un montón de otros dragones.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Hiccup en voz alta. Unos ojos detrás de una máscara lo observaban sin mucho interés escondido entre los dragones- ¿¡Dónde está mi dragón?!- Entonces esta figura misteriosa abrió mucho los ojos.

Un Metamórfala escarlata soltó a un escamoso cuerpo negro y mojado sobre el suelo.

-¡Chimuelo!- gritó Hiccup acercándose a su amigo. Algunos dragones se pusieron tensos cuando Hiccup se acercó a ellos, y otros gruñeron cuando él tocó al dragón.

La misteriosa figura observaba maravillada al dragón, pues era un Furia Nocturna, dragones supuestamente extintos.

Tomó con fuerza su bastón y se acercó prácticamente arrastrándose al dragón negro, que se puso tenso ante su presencia, pero luego esta persona abrió la mano y la bajó al suelo, haciendo que Chimuelo imitara sus movimientos y se tirara el piso.

La figura ahora se acercó a Hiccup pasando su mano por el cuello del dragón.

-Apuesto que crees saber mucho acerca de los dragones- dijo. Entonces vio la cara del chico más fijamente y se sobresalto-¿Hiccup?- susurró.

-Disculpa ¿te conozco?-

-No, eras solo un bebé- entonces se sacó la máscara dejando ver su rostro- pero una madre jamás olvida.

(Desde este punto lo dejo la original autora, de aquí sigo yo… esto va por mis hermanos, ojala los vea pronto.. quiero poner que paso después jeje ;)

Hiccup se sobresalto y comenzó a tambalearse levemente a punto de un visible ataque de pánico. "MADRE?!", para el y todo el pueblo del que acababa de liberarse ella estaba muerta casi desde su nacimiento, algo muy fuerte de asimilar el tenerla enfrente.

-shuu…- su supuesta ¨madre¨ le hizo un gesto tranquilizador, como si tratase a un animal indefenso, le molestaba un poco sentirse asi, aunque el gesto le ayudo con un poco de su cordura.

- sígueme- la mujer con una sonrisa segura empezó a moverse ágilmente entre la cueva alejándose de el.

-ESPERA!- comenzó a seguirle junto con toothless

-como que eres mi madre?!, sabes lo loco que se oye eso? – le reclamaba atención mientras intentaba seguirle el paso, aunque con su poca altura y su usual torpeza le era complicado, aunque con la ayuda de toothless detrás suyo podía pasa algunas cosas y escalar mas rocas de forma relativamente sencilla.

-por que dijeron que habías muerto?! En la aldea todos creían que te habían devorado los…-

Las palabras se le escaparon al salir de la cueva junto con su amigo a alado.

¡Era impresionante! Todas clases de dragones volaban y ninguno atacaba, era simplemente un lugar pacifico agradable, se sentía como… en su propia especie

-te gusta?- volteo arriba de su cabeza, en una esquina estaba su madre con un stormcumper, el mismo que lo había llevado hasta ese

-es que no tengo palabras-

-bien al menos no soy aburrida- sonrió ella en son de broma mientras bajaba con ayuda de su dragón –soy Valhallamara aunque supongo que tu padre te hablo de mi-

La mirada de hiccup se endureció y chimuelo gruño a la mención del alfa de la colmena de vikingos que lastimo a su cría de humano y además se lo quiso arrebatar, estaba claro que estaba en la lista de muerte del dragón.

-no nadie habla de ti en berk, y ese hombre no es mi padre ya, me desconoció y es mejor así no tooth?- se acerco a su fiel compañero y le rasco detrás de las orejas, chimuelo aun tenso se permitió los mimos de su cría, al menos con el no se resistiría.- esa bestia se puede ir al infierno con hela* si quiere y yo con gusto le daré un empujón.-

Valka estaba sorprendida, hiccup accedió a contarle toda su vida en berk, odiaba de sobremanera a todo y cada uno de los habitantes de berk, o al menos todos menos a Gober, al parecer el único que cuido en realidad de su amado hijo.

Después de todo un día mostrándole a su hijo y al furia nocturna del mismo todo el nido y sus grandes atributos, estaba arropando a su pequeño entre algunas pieles a lado de chimuelo.

-tranquilo mi niño dragón, debes estar exhausto-sonrió dulcemente Valka acomodando los cabellos de hiccup- chimuelo no has dicho nada en todo el día-

Chimuelo e hipo la vieron con cara de ¨ha?¨

-los dragones no hablan- le dijo hipo con algo de gracia pensado que era un juego.

Valka pasó los dedos por las escamas de la columna de toothless haciendo que estas se separasen y dieran un tenue brillo azul.

-tu sabias eso amigo?- pregunto hipo curioseando la recién descubierta habilidad junto con su curioso compañero

-jeje ya podrás hacer esos giros cerrados, intenta decirle algo a hipo si?- Valka miraba divertida a ambos ¨dragoncitos¨ sentía la vibra de esos 2, aunque dudaba que sus sospechas fueran correctas, su hijo al igual que ella tenían cuerpo de humano y además su niño no era un omega… aunque eso ya lo verían luego.

-"hiccup me escuchas?"- chimuelo probo su suerte recostando su cabeza en el vientre de su cría, no perdían nada con probar

-WAA! Chimuelo fuerte y claro jaja- hipo estaba emocionado, al fin hablarían y él se disculparía como los dioses mandan por lo de su aleta perdida-

-ya ya niños, hablaran mañana lo que quieran- les sermoneo Valka junto con Cloudjumper volviéndolos a recostar

-pero yo no quiero…"- ambos querían objetar pero Cloudjumper los interrumpió tomando el roll de su nuevo padre

-calla!- dijo en tono firme que hizo encogerse a ambos en su lugar – callen mis queridos niños"…- esta vez Valka y Cloud hablaron con un tono suave que los relajo

-deben estar exhaustos- sonrió Valka mientras acomodaba mejor a hiccup y Cloud le daba algunos mimos a toothless con su trompa.

-duerman lindas crías, sueña y duerme ya, cuando seas un gran dragón! Tu el rey serás"-

Cantaron juntos los nuevos padres a sus crías.

-adiós- sonrió algo mimoso hiccup acomodándose contra su compañero, al tiempo en que su madre y el dragón de esta se alejaban.

-descansa príncipe- la sonrisa de su madre le tranquilizo del todo, al fin ahora tendría un hogar. Con este pensamiento se durmió.-mañana les enseñaremos a entrenar.

Desde afuera de la cueva Valka los miraba a ambos con ternura y un odio creciente en su corazón hacia el que una vez llamo esposo.

-estoico te metiste con la madre equivocada, te confié a mi hijo con el pensamiento en que lo cuidarías y le darías todo lo que yo no le pude dar-. Se movió entra los dragones con un aire de un deseo de venganza en todo su ser. –ahora ya nada me detendría para matarte Stoick!- gruño despedazando una enorme roca con su bastón.

Desterrada y perseguida,

Sola y sin protección.

Cuando pienso en esa bestia

¡Aumenta mi tensión!

Caminaba alrededor de algunas partes del nido con Cloudjumper al lado y algunos dragones atrás de ella, todos escucharon la historia de la pequeña cría de su protectora, estaban más que dispuestos a cobrar venganza por sus compañeros caídos en esa aldea.

Pero tengo un sueño lindo

Que me hace sonreír.

Me convierte en un dragoncito

Y me ayuda a dormir.

En su paso acariciaba y acomodaba algunas crías de dragón, le recordaban a su hijo, por lo que le conto el no obedecía a nadie. Le enorgullecía que decidiera no ser un vikingo y le hervía cada vez más la sangre lo que Stoik y demás habían despreciado a su cría. Pagarían año tras año del sufrimiento del mismo.

¡Qué Stoiko no respire más!

¡y a Hofferson padre pueda yo atrapar!

y que Astrid llore de aflicción,

Esa es mi canción.

Cloudjumper le seguía el paso deseando haber no tomado solo a Valka si no también a su cría, pero el ahora con el pequeño y el furia nocturna pagaría su descuido y ayudaría a su venganza.

El pasado y mis rivales

He tratado de olvidar.

Y aunque sea insignificante

Los quisiera yo matar

Cloudjumper se puso a su lado y canto a su mismo sonar.

"¿Encontraste al fin a alguien

Que lo arrastre hacia ti?"

Valka le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

Se vengaran dragones,

¡es trabajo para mí!

La melodía en mi rugir,

Y el contrapunto en su gemir.

¡Qué sinfonía de rebelión!

¡Esa es mi canción!

Los dragones rugían junto con Valka, ella podía hacer cada rugido de cualquier dragón que conociera, incluso el alfa la acompañaba en sus rugidos, en el deseo de defender y vengar a su cría y hermanos caídos.

Cloud y Valka regresaron donde chimuelo e hiccup estaban ya dormidos, tranquilos ajenos al mundo y el son de guerra que se daba a su alrededor

La vikinga se fue...

Más la dragona sigue aquí,

y al dragón voy a educar...

¡Para convertirlo en fiera

Con pasión por lo ideal!

Cloudjumper miraba a ambos con orgullo aunque no fueran de él eran suyos

"Cuando seas un gran león"

Valka le interrumpió.

¡Tú el rey serás!

Tambores llaman a pelear,

¡Ellos ruge con frialdad!

Cloudjumper sonrió, adoraba a su humana.

¡La cruel venganza

Valka sonrió en complicidad, si que se entendían.

Al fin vendrá!

Puedo oír las voces

¡Hipo y tooth son lo mejor!

De nuestra cruel venganza

y valiente rebelión,

¡El tiempo ya llegó!

¡Esa es mi canción!

Todos los dragones rugieron en acuerdo, incluso el alfa, los dragones hoy tenían sucesores, que los guiarían en la rebelión, cuidarían a los suyos y vengarían lo que les paso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos ¡! Yo devuelta (extraño a mis hermanos :´( ) pero bueno, algunas aclaraciones

Esto va para todas las que quería venganza de hiccup y Toothless

Aquí los dragones hablaran y además se pueden hacer híbridos de humano dragón

Saldrá Camicazi!

Y creo que ya

Ahh por cierto les respondo a Camila y teresa}

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y si siempre quise verlos en esta situación

Sin as la historia

Por mientras la isla de berk era un caos.

Uno que los jóvenes tenían que soportar, aunque el más afectado era Gober por desgracia para los recién entrenados para matar dragones.

-Gober- la dulce voz de su segunda aprendiz le devolvió a la realidad de los recuerdos de su pequeño hijo – vine a traerte la comida-

Las cadenas sonaron en lo que Camicazi abrió levemente la puerta de la celda, eso daba a entender que el antiguo herrero de berk se estaba moviendo.

-mejor tu que esa idiota salvaje de Astrid-

Pese a ser una bloud-bulglard, por seguridad supuesta y mandada por la gran Berta estaba permaneciendo en berk hasta que los ataques de dragón volvieran a la normalidad, por extrañas razones los dragones del archipiélago estaban atacando prácticamente solo a 3 islas, la isla de mema, la de los parias(los desterrados) y a los berksekers, y ella como refuerzo por la alianza entre su isla y la de mema fue enviada de repuesto.

Para ella no lo valía

No sin hiccup.

-como te sientes después de lo que paso?-

-no me arrepiento si eso piensas pequeña- sonrió Gober mientras tomaba algo del decente pescado que le traía la joven vikinga, era de lo poco decente que había comido desde el último ataque donde termino en esa celda…

Gober miraba preocupado el cielo, era el segundo ataque luego de que hipo había dejado la isla, en el ataque pasado había sido algo de lo más normal, acepto por la tiránica ira de estoico al no encontrar al furia nocturna montado por su hijo

Mas sin embargo el agradecía que hipo aun no hiciese aparición

Era más su hijo que de nadie más después de todo.

-furia nocturna!- grito despavorido uno de los vikingo haciendo que todos fueran pecho tierra.

Diablos.

Miro al furia nocturna e hipo descender a gran velocidad quemando las catapultas y liberando algunos dragones, pero al parecer solo era de paso, se dirigía a la arena de dragones.

Donde estaba estoico

Los dioses lo odiaban.

-HIPO ESPERA!-

Con esto emprendió carrera golpeando tanto a dragones como a vikingos lo que no se dio cuenta es que la rubia Hofferson lo estaba siguiendo.

Su madre y su papa Cloud les habían dicho que primero debían empezar los entrenamientos antes de volver a atacar berk.

Bien lo admitía. Nunca hacia caso.

Pero solo era liberar a los dragones de la arena de batalla, algo fácil.

De paso carbonizaban a algún vikingo.

-vamos amigo-

le sonrió al dragón mientras surcaban por la oscuridad en dirección a la arena

- mañana podremos empezar a entrenar con los demás dragones, estoy seguro de que estos no se lo querrán perder.-

Chimuelo dio un gorgoteo de gusto y aprobación, si bien podían conversar ahora, las viejas costumbres no se olvidaban.

Llegaron cerca de la arena y todo parecía despejado, quizás mucho para su propio gusto.

Primer error, desobedecer a mama.

-ATACAR!- el estruendoso grito de Stoiko los tomo a ambos por sorpresa.

Una emboscada?

Ok el haber hecho pensar a Stoiko por segunda vez era señal del apocalipsis

Aunque ambos dieron lucha, en poco tiempo el furia nocturna estaba contra el suelo retorciéndose por liberarse e hipo volvía a estar en las peores manos para su cuidado.

Entre las manos de Stoiko

-suéltame!- hipo pataleaba sosteniéndose de la enorme mano de Stoiko, comenzaba a estrangularle.

-jefe!-

Stoiko volteo a ver a la joven Astrid Hofferson, la mejor vikinga de su generación, salvaje y obediente en batalla, un ejemplar único.

-me ha humillado y engañado a todo el pueblo-

Gritaba Hofferson con gran veneno en sus palabras, atrayendo la atención de todos los vikingos, más los recién llegados luego del ataque cesado.

-ha ofendido y retado a los grandes dioses al aliarse con esos monstruos y al unirse con el más grande de sus demonios! –

Stoiko miraba con atención, le gustaba a donde se dirigía esto.

-jefe quiero ser yo quien mate a este traidor-

Si bien. Ella sabia del furia nocturna en primer lugar, también había montado sobre él, aunque como ahora hiccup ya no era el heredero de berk, su cabeza valía más para ser reconocida.

Hipo entendió eso rápidamente en cuanto su mirada cruzo con la de Astrid sedienta de sangre como todo vikingo.

Si el ya suponía que lo de la ayuda con su dragón fue actuación.

El furia nocturna dio un enorme rugido al tiempo que su compañero era tirado y arrodillado al suelo, mas muchos vikingos tomaron su asicó, inhabilitándole el lanzar fuego o moverse bien siquiera.

Hiccup también tenía su lucha, no planeaba terminar muerto en manos de esas pútridas personas, lucharía hasta el final. El cual esperaba no fuera tan pronto.

Algunos jóvenes intentaban abrirse paso para impedir la muerte de hiccup.

En estos estaban Camicazi, Patapez y Patán. No todos habían sido por bien decir amigos del joven-no tan vikingo- de la isla, pero le tenían cierto cariño del que al parecer todos los demás vikingos, incluso el padre del muchacho, carecían.

Miraron horrorizados como Hofferson levantaba su hacha dispuesta a costarle la cabeza a hipo.

No hoy no.

-AHHHRRGGGGG!-

El fuerte grito de dolor de Astrid distrajo a los vikingos que sostenían el hocicó del furia nocturna, haciendo que lanzase muchas bolas de plasma a sus captores.

Gober había liberado a todos los dragones del lugar, y una Nader mortiferus había iniciado el ataque chamuscando el brazo donde Astrid sostenía el hacha y parte de la barba de Stoiko haciéndole fácil la huida a hipo.

-CORRE HIPO!-

Hiccup volteo a ver a Gober, el cual luchaba con algunos vikingos para abrirle el paso

-gracias… mami Gober-

Hipo corrió hacia chimuelo, encontrándolo a medio camino ya que el furia nocturna también lo buscaba

-listo?-

-andando amigo, hazlo- con un disparo abrió un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que todos los dragones saliesen.

-HERMANOS DRAGONES!- gritaron hipo y chimuelo al unisonó –VOLVEREMOS DESPUES, PARA VENGAR A NUESTROS HERMANOS CAIDOS! –

Salieron junto con todos los dragones en dirección al sur, cuando Gober vio lo suficientemente lejos a hiccup dejo de luchar, al menos por el momento su hijo estaba bien.

-ESTO NO SE ACABA AQUÍ HICCUP HORRENDOS HADOCK III, ESTA ES LA GUERRA, TE EXTINGUIRE A TI Y A ESAS BESTIAS!-

El grito de Stoiko resonó en los oídos de hiccup.

3er error, no proteger bien a los tuyos.

Hipo tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, estaba un poco lastimado pero aun así entre comillas bien. Al menos completo por decirlo así.

Tenía a Gober en su mente, en definitiva volvería por el pero cuando estuviese mejor entrenado.

Después de todos sus padres habían tenido razón, estuvieron a punto de morir después de todo.

Sus padres.

"los dioses me odian"- pensó.

Estaban a pocos minutos del nido del widebeest, y el amanecer se cernía ya sobre ellos.

Tenía algo de miedo eso no lo negaba, posiblemente se ganaría su primera reprimenda de parte de sus nuevos padres y la verdad no le apetecía ser regañado frente a todos los dragones del lugar.

-tranquilo- chimuelo lo saco de su ensoñación –si te dicen algo yo me hecho la culpa, después de todo sin mí no tienes como salir de allí-

Sonrió suavemente, adoraba a su dragón, sin duda.

Los demás dragones parecían algo confundidos, pero confiaban en esa cría de humano. Era el único en esa extraña colmena humana que no les había dañado e intentado matarles de alguna forma.

…

..

.

Hipo entro a puntadillas a donde se suponía debían estar él y chimuelo durmiendo hace casi toda la noche.

Chimuelo le seguía de cerca, ambos esperando a no ser descubiertos.

-MUCHACHOS!-

Diablos.

Hipo se volteo listo para sacar una larga disculpa, sería la primera reprimenda dada por sus nuevos padres, esperaba que no fueran muy duros con ellos.

Cuando volteo esperando encontrar a Cloudjumper, se encontró con un hombre alto y fornido, no al estilo de los hombres de berk, si no bastante decente y con… COLA Y ALAS DE DRAGON!?

-MAMI!-

Valka corrió al llamado de su pequeño con espada en mano acompañada de algunos dragones, corrió hacia el interior de la cueva buscando el por qué del grito.

Por obvias razones no se espero encontrar a hipo atrás de chimuelo envainando una pequeña daga en dirección a Cloudjumper.

Suspiro aliviada, ya entendía al menos.

Luego de una largar charla sobre la habilidad en los dragones para hacerse un tipo de humano conservando sus atributos de dragón (cosa que emociono del todo a Toothless y hiccup por igual).

-y desde cuando pueden hacer eso- pregunto hipo lleno de emoción y jubilo – tui lo sabias tooth?-

El dragón asintió con la cabeza, había visto a algunos compañeros de la colmena hacerlo, pero él nunca había podido hacerlo, o bueno más bien nunca lo había intentado.

-y por qué no lo habías hecho antes?- replico algo molesto el pequeño.

Valka pasó entre ambos y reviso la parte baja del hocico de la furia nocturna, revisando unas pequeñas protuberancias en aquella parte de la anatomía del dragón.

-por qué no tenía la edad- les respondió Valka –ellos solo se empiezan a transformar a partir de los 15 años, edad que al parecer acaba de cumplir hacer no tanto tiempo.-

Cloudjumper sonrió levemente, habría que enseñarle de buenas a primeras no?

-concéntrate y déjate guiar por el instinto, piensa en lo mas importante para ti- Cloudjumper miro de reojo a hipo que al parecer prestaba toda la atención del mundo a sus palabras- piensa en lo que ahora es tu todo, todo tu mundo para ti_-

Chimuelo concentro toda su atención y pensamientos en su cría de humano, en como seguro se emocionaría si lo veía como un tipo de humano, y el cómo sería estrecharle en sus nuevas patas humanas en lo que su niño le había explicado que era un abrazo.

-OH TOOTHLESS ¡-

Tooth abrió los ojos (ni siquiera había percatado en qué momento los cerro) y miro como su pequeña cría humana lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y emocionados, aunque después el tonito de su carita se torno a uno bastante rojo y brillante volteándose con una expresión que aunque le causo confuncion en cierto modo le dio ternura

-listo bien hecho- Cloudjumper le alago su rápido progreso mientras valka le amarraba a tooth un faldón parecido al que Cloudjumper usaba, en opinión del dragón bastante comodo.

-disculpen-

Valka volteo a ver a la entrada del nido, había un considerable grupo de dragones relativamente jóvenes

Una pesadilla monstruosa, una Nader mortiferus, un cremallerus y una Gronckle

Hipo sudo frio un momento cuando Valka y Cloudjumper clavaron la mirada en el.

dioses definitivamente lo odiaban.

…

..

.

-COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ESO!-

Cloudjumper caminaba alrededor de hiccup y Toothless, ese padre crías los habían desobedecido!, se habían fugado y arriesgado su vida con la plaga de los vikingos!

Por la diosa dragón! de suerte seguían vivos!

Valka los miraba a ambos entre una rara mezcla de orgullo y enojo. Aunque un poco mas de orgullo, pues habían salvado a ese grupo de dragones.

Hipo se encontraba hundido entre su dragón y el suelo, enredado en la larga cola de Toothless

Ok lo admitía había hecho una estupidez al volver tan pronto a la isla de mema, además tenían aun el tema de Gober en la isla.

-pudieron haber muerto-

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el dueño de la imponente voz.

un hombre fornido y bastante alto, más que Cloudjumper, estaba caminando hacia ellos, su mirada era severa e imponente, su cabello blanco/grisáceo y ligeramente largo recogido en una coleta, caminando a paso impasible y elegante.

No había que ser genio para deducir que aquel imponente hombre era el alfa del nido.

-Cloudjumper lleva a Valka afuera, tengo que darles una lección a estos niños-

Hipo se hundió mas en su lugar con el miedo saliéndole por los poros, sentía la fuerte presión del alfa haciendo estragos en los nervios de su estomago dándole fuertes retortijones

-tranquilo- le dijo Toothless mientras afianzaba mas el agarre entre ambos, el también mantenía su cabeza baja, aunque también fuese alfa no podía eludir la presión que el mayor cernía sobre ambos-yo estoy aquí, nada malo te pasara conmigo-

Valka se alejo del lugar pero Cloudjumper solo la acompaño hasta la salida y volvió a donde estaban el alfa y sus crías, el era responsable hombre de familia ahora, en resumen. Debía estar allí

El alfa se movió a lado de Cloudjumper dándole la espalda a ambas crías, se sentía la grabe tención en el aire y la mirada severa de ambos hombres no ayudaba para nada a los menores.

-HIPO, TOOTHLESS-

Ambos se encogieron aun más al notar sus nombres dichos con tal fuerza, mas sin tener otra opción se levantaron y avanzaron a paso precavido, sus manos se entrelazaban con fuerza dándose confianza el uno al otro.

Pararon justo detrás de los mayores. Ambos los miraban con severidad.

-estoy decepcionado de ustedes-

Ambos se encogieron más y apretaron fuertemente sus manos, bueno Cloudjumper iba al punto.

-desobedecieron a sus padres deliberadamente y arriesgaron su vida y la de esos dragones-

Al parecer el alfa no se quedaba atrás.

-es que yo no quería desobedecerte- hipo tenía un poco de suplica en su voz

-solo queríamos ayudar-

Ambos hombres se hincaron a la altura de los menores y tomaron sus hombros con fuerza, la expresión era más suave, pero tenían cierto grado de sufrimiento.

-por eso les decimos esto-

Cloudjumper acurruco a hipo en su pecho, había estado a punto de tener un ataque de histeria cuando no los vio recostados durmiendo, y aunque lo alivio verlos casi a los 10 segundos de buscarlos el saber que era lo que habían hecho casi hace que se le salga el alma del pecho.

-no queremos perderles-

El alfa le daba fuerza a Toothless atreves de sus brazos, para él todos los dragones eran como sus hijos, pero había elegido a esa cría para ser su sucesor, le tenía un cierto cariño por ello.

-Algún día tendré que partir- el alfa tomo la mano de hipo y chimuelo y las entrelazo en las suyas.- y necesitare que ustedes tomen mi lugar, son parte del gran ciclo de la vida-

-y si no queremos ser los alfas de la manada? no parece divertido-

Contesto algo recio Toothless, el trabajo no le parecía divertido, además eso le quitaría tiempo precioso que pasar con su cría de humano.

Hipo no replico tampoco a lo dicho por su compañero, acababa de quitarse el título de hijo de jefe, no quería otro título así tan pronto.

-es como decir que no quieren ser dragones- Cloudjumper los miro con cariño, ambos eran apenas unas crías, era obvio que no entendían lo que era ese título –lo traen en las venas-.

Ambos hombres se levantaron y tomaron a ambos chicos, llevándolos hacia el nido.

alfa:

En la vida encontraran

Mil preguntas que hay, sin responder

Aprendiendo la lección

Que las cosas no son, como ustedes creen.

El alfa les mostraba como un pequeño bebe de terrible terror, salía a volar por primera vez cuando su madre se descuido, por obviedad la mama cuando lo vio lo regreso al nido con sumo cuidado.

hipo se sintió un poco mal, igual que el terrible terror él nunca hacia caso.

Cloudjumper:

Más por siempre tengas

Nuestro apoyo y amistad

Cuando sientas desesperación

Estaremos aquí, con orgullo junto a ti

Ahora se veía a una madre cremallerus enseñándole a sus bebes como lanzar pequeñas llamaradas de gas y chispa, aunque fallo las primeras veces al final con el apoyo de su madre lo logro.

Ambos sonreían melancólicos y tomando sus manos fuertemente, ninguno había podido tener ese tipo de apoyo antes.

Cloudjumper y el alfa:

Pues la fuerza la da nuestra unión

hipo paso por un pequeño lago junto con tooth en donde se inclinaron a ver el nuevo reflejo del dragón, ambos sabían que debían descubrir aun muchísimas cosas, tanto de ellos mismos como de la vida,

Toothless:

Tanto yo debo aprender

Que podría perder, mi identidad

hipo apretó con más fuerza la mano de Toothless intentando infundirle confianza, ambos darían ese viaje juntos después de todo, pero aunque apenas tenían nueva familia, seguía sintiéndose algo solo, aun seguía sin sentirse parte de algo en realidad.

hipo:

Yo quisiera en mí confiar

¿o soy parte de un clan, que me dirán?

Toothless abraso a hipo suavemente sentándose frente al pequeño lago mientras los mayores se arrodillaban a su altura

Cloudjumper y el alfa

Si su apoyo les dan

Los que ya en el cielo están

su lucha está por comenzar.

Abra paz y dolor, pero no la destrucción

Pues la fuerza que da nuestra unión.

tomaron las manos de los niños y las entrelazaron juntas, dándoles a entender la unión tan fuerte que 2 seres o mas podían tener.

Somos uno tu y yo

Como el día con el sol

Así es la familia ideal.

El valor y el poder

Tú los puedes obtener

Cuando entiendas lo que es

Nuestra unión.

Continuara….

listo, no me quedo muy bien pero sin mis hermanas y hermanos soy casi opsoleta en edición. en fin intentare mejorarle lo juro!


End file.
